We Skate Together
by Lulucat963
Summary: Viktor goes to Japan and ends up meeting Yuuri. There's a lot of fluff and cuddles. I wonder what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Victor is 15, Yuuri is 11

Viktors POV

We had finally arrived in Japan after such a long and boring flight. Walking out of the terminal I notice large windows covered in frost. I have to admit that Japan is such a beautiful place, even though I will always love Russia. The snow was so white, so clean, it just sparkled.

"Viktor get your mind out of the clouds, let's go already," Yakov shouted. Ugh, can't this man just chill once and awhile?

"Coming, coming." I walked away from the window, following my coach. We were here for me to skate at a publicity show but since we are already here we have Yakov planned some other things to do. "Where are we going anyway?"

"First we are going to the hotel then you are going to meet an old friend of mine." He said. Old Friend? Yakov never mentioned a friend from Japan. I think.

TIME SKIP

We just arrived at a small dance studio to be met by a woman outside. She was young, had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a dark grey sweater and black leggings. When we walked up to her she lead us inside the nice war studio. It was the middle of winter and was freezing outside. We stopped next to a window and Yakov began to talk to her.

"Lovely to see you again Minako, it has been a long time," Yakov said.

"It has, I assume this is Viktor." She said. Minako was her name?

"Yes, I'm Viktor it is very nice to meet you," I replied. I had only known her for a few minutes and could tell she was strict but cared a lot for others.

"I have a student," she pointed at the glass "in this room that simply adores you, he has been having a rough day, maybe you could cheer him up?" She asked.

I thought to myself, of course, I could cheer him up, then I thought, wait he's a fan he'll just gush at me. Those thoughts were interrupted by Minako.

"He idolizes you but he still sees you as a person. He is a shy kid but when he gets used to you he really is just a sweetheart." She said. All I can think is 'how did she know what I was thinking.'

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," I replied cheerfully. She nodded and gave us and gave us a sign to be quiet as we entered the room. What I saw was undoubtedly the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

A boy no more than twelve years old doing a fouette turn in pointe shoes. He had black hair and was wearing a dark blue tank top with white leggings. After a few seconds of watching, he notices us and I see in eyes widen.

Yuuri POV

I was spinning, I needed to make Minako proud. She says she is already proud but I can't shake the feeling that I could do better. I was so focused on dancing that I didn't hear the door open, or see anyone enter, but as I'm turning my head I notice people standing at the end of the room. My eyes immediately widen, there were people here that weren't Minako. I slip, falling sideways and the next thing I know I'm in someone's arms shaking like a leaf. I lowered into a sitting position and then pulled into someone's lap. I heard talking, I couldn't tell what they were saying I was too focused on my breathing. Then I heard a door shut, and a voice whispering to me, telling me it was alright, that I'm alright.

I look up to see shocking blue eyes and platinum hair and all I can think is. Oh god. It's Viktor Nikiforov. I was panicking on Viktor Nikiforov. I am sitting on VIKTOR NIKIFOROV. I immediately stilled, going straight as a board, wide-eyed, and stopped breathing. This is a dream. This has to be a dream.

"Oh no, it's ok, you're fine, Just breath." He said. He took one of his hands and place it on the side of my head, gently pushing it back to his shoulder while his other hand rubbed my back. When I finally got by breathing under he pulled back slightly and repositioned me on his lap so I was straddling him.

"Hi little one, my name is Viktor but I hear you already know that." He said. His voice was soothing and he was so warm, I just wanted to curl up to him and never leave.

"H-hello I-i'm Yuuri," I said. I didn't know a lot of English, I can understand it but speaking is an entirely different story.

He smiled and pulled me so my head was resting on his chest. I blushed, being so close to Viktor gave me this warm feeling. I fisted his shirt with both my hands and started to rub my face against him. Then I felt rumbling under me and realized he was laughing, it just made me blush harder.

Viktor POV

Yuuri was the cutest little thing I have ever seen. His brown eyes were so bright that he is just melting my soul. He has a rounded face and just enough pudge that it is absolutely adorable and was so huggable. He stood at maybe 4'11 and had the cutest glasses. He just kept blushing no matter what I did and it made me laugh a bit. He blushed more and let out a small whine.

I wanted to see his face so I backed up to the mirror and straightened my legs out in front of me. I gently pulled his hands from the front of my shirt and slowly laid him back on my legs. He was adorable, he was looking up at me with this scared look that broke my heart. Then it clicked. I remembered what Minako said and now it was time to cheer him up. Maybe if he can't see me that will calm his nerves, so I plucked his glasses from his face and set them beside us.

He blinked and squinted his eyes. He reached around, trying to find his glasses, I took his wrists and laid his hands by his head. Then I place one hand at his side and the other on his stomach, softly rubbing circles. Then I remembered he fell. Taking my hand from his stomach I move it to his ankle. I pulled the leggings up to check for any sign of bruising or injury. There were bruises but they could not have been made by the fall.

"Yuuri, where did these bruises come from" I spoke softly and I rub my thumb over a particularly dark bruise. He just squinted up at me, thinking.

"U-um those are from my….my…" he couldn't seem to find the word.

"They look like they came from skates. Is that it Yuuri, do you skate?" I asked. I noticed that he can't find the English words.

"Y-yes, I skate." He spoke softly.

I hummed lowering his leggings back down I return to rubbing circles on his tummy. He lets out a small huff and closes his eyes.

"Hay Yuuri, would you like to go and skate with me?" I ask. "Yakov can take us to a rink and I can teach you something and we can just fool around."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri POV

I lay there just enjoying myself while internally freaking out. I feel I am making a fool of myself in front of my idol. I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost missed what he was saying.

"Hay Yuuri, would you like to go and skate with me?" he asked. "Yakov can take us to a rink and I can teach you something and we can just fool around."

I squinted my eyes open and looked at him. He looked so hopeful all I could do was nod. He smiled and moved to sit me up. I had to admit it felt nice to be treated like this. He stood and then pulled me up with him. Viktor stood at about 5'6 which had him towering over me and it made me feel small. I looked up at him as he pulled me into him.

Now I was being led out the door and down the hall towards Minako's office. When we got there Viktor knocked on the door and a gruff voice answered in a language I didn't recognize. Viktor poked his head through the door and started speaking to someone in that same language. Russian. That's what it is Russian. That means this has to be Viktors coach. They finished taking and Viktor dragged me back to the dance room and sat me down on the mat stack in the corner.

He then went into a room that was connected to the studio and came out with my bag. I then proceeded to unlace my pointe shoes and put them aside. Viktor had already pulled out my clothes and lay them beside me. He walked in front of me and reached for the hem of my shirt to which I quickly hugged my arms around my waist.

"Shh shh, it's ok, there is nothing you should be ashamed of." He said. I couldn't help the warmth that flowed through me as I relaxed and let him pull off the tank top. He then replaced it with my favorite, snow-white sweater dress, it was so soft I just loved to curl up in it. He then laid me back across the mats and slid off my leggings only to replace them with ice blue yoga pants. I flushed in embarrassment. My idol was dressing me. VICTOR was DRESSING me. I hadn't noticed that he had put my socks on or that he was sliding on my boots until I was being pulled up. My back was now against the wall with my legs pulled up to my chest. My boots were grey, and only came a quarter up my thigh. They had small white ribbons on the top and I wore them everywhere.

He pulled me off the mats and grabbed my bag as we headed toward the door. I was going to skate with Viktor.

Viktor POV

We had just left the studio and gotten into the rental car when I noticed Yuuri was shaking. I know it is cold outside but he lived here you'd think he'd be used to it seeing as it is not as cold here as it is in Russia. I shrugged off my Russia team jacket and draped it over his back. He looked startled. I could see his brown eyes so clearly now. One chocolate orb was lighter than the other and they just seemed to sparkle. His blue half rim glasses seemed to hide so much behind them.

I didn't realize we were at the rink till Yakov got out of the car. I got out, Yuuri behind me, grabbed our bags and went inside. I put his our bags on the bench and turned to him. He was going for his bag when I stopped him, leading him to sit on the end of the bench. I opened his bag pull out his black skates and neal in front of him. I pull off his boots and replace them with the black skates. After making sure I had tied them tight enough I put on my own. I led him onto the rink, him going first, and skated to the center.

He started warming up, skating around the rink, when I realized I should be doing that too. I heard the doors open and Yakov walked in and stood at the barrier. I looked back at Yuuri to see his eyes slightly unfocused as if he were in another world. He was picking up speed and then he jumped. Triple axel, single toe loop, double toe loop combination. He pulled it off phenomenally. I was scared. Not because he could possibly hurt himself, but for my competition that will be on the ice with me in a few years.

Yuuri POV

I come back to reality to the sound of clapping. I spun around, glasses falling off my face, to see Viktor skating over. He bent down, picked up my glasses, and slid them back on my face. Now I could see his beaming smile as he hugged me. I was now confused, what did I do?

"Yuuri, that was amazing, why didn't you say you could do that? Oh, you wanted it to be a surprise right?" He said. I didn't understand. What did I do? I just looked at him with a baffled expression.

"W-what ...a-amazing?" I stuttered out. Now it was his turn to look confused. It was his coach that spoke next that made him realise that I did not know what I did.

"Vitya he does not understand. He clearly was not paying attention with a look like that on his face or the way he is shaking." Yakov commented. His gruff voice filled the rink. He motioned us over to him. when we got there he patted my head and took my glasses off my face. I looked up at his, squinting to make out his face. "Don't skate with these on they will keep flying off."

"Yuuri, you did jumps not meant for and eleven year old." Viktor said.


End file.
